


Roleplay - Pokemon - Oren | Leon

by darthmonet, someidioticurl



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24950953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthmonet/pseuds/darthmonet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/someidioticurl/pseuds/someidioticurl
Summary: Pokemon based RP between Lizard (Oren) and Tabitha (Leon).We'll update tags as we goLizard: 850 / Tabitha: 538





	Roleplay - Pokemon - Oren | Leon

**Lizard**

Soft violin music played from Oren's headphones and - with his eyes closed - he hummed along with it.

Leon. The Champion was coming.

A group of fans gathered near the exit from the station, excited to see their idol. They chatted and practised their cheers between giggles. Oren couldn't help but smile at how adorable they were, still, he sat on his bench, basking in the warm sun, tapping his fingers in rhythm on a 'Hi, Leon! I'm Oren, your guide!' wooden sign. He had sent Leon his photo but oh well, a tradition of awaiting guests with a sign was a tradition and Oren's nieces - Astra and Selene - had worked hard to build and decorate this sign with wildflowers.

The voice announced the train will arrive soon. The group cheered and shifted, anticipating their idol. Oren swung to his feet, turned off the music and stepped to the only exit. Leaning against a white fence, he propped the sign on it and awaited the arrival.

He patiently waited for the group to finish chatting up with Leon, before approaching the man himself. "Hello, Leon." With a smile, he reached out his right hand for a handshake, resting the sign on his shoulder. "Hi, Charizard." His smile widened when looking at the Pokemon before Oren returned his attention to the big man himself. "Welcome to Archtown. I have a Tauros outside, ready to take your luggage to the inn. We can go there now, but if you're not tired from the journey, Sunshine can take the luggage on his own and I can show you around first."

* * *

**Tabitha**

As polite as the greeting had been, Charizard was not interested in exchanging pleasantries. His attention was on the sign, or more accurately, the assortment of wildflowers that had been so kindly chosen to decorate it. They were bright, and smelled far nicer than the metal reek that had been everywhere on the train, and if Leon allowed it he'd be keeping these ones to add to his knick-knack hoard. Charizard sniffed at them once, twice, before attempting to gently tug the sign free from Oren's grip and hold it between his own jaws instead.

Leon, meanwhile, tried to do his best to return the greeting and actually show _some respect_ to their host.

"Good afternoon, Oren. Thank you again for agreeing to meet us here, and for giving us such a lovely welcome to your home!" The outstretched hand was met with his own, the handshake lasting a few seconds before Leon let go and took a step backward. His fans had started to file slowly out of the station by now, some giving him waves or final comments before they moved on. "If it wouldn't be too much trouble, I'm sure both Charizard and I would appreciate a tour around. Moreso him, since... Well, I've never been the greatest at remembering which routes to take or how to find my way around."

The pokemon in question was busy triumphantly wielding the sign above his head, his fangs leaving deep grooves embedded into the wood as he wobbled the sign to and fro and watched the attached flowers wave gently in the wind. _Adorable._

"...So, shall we be off?"

* * *

**Lizard**

Oren probably should be paying Leon - the official guest - more attention but Charizard stole the show and made it his own. Oren's smile widened when he noticed how enthralled Charizard was with the sign but it turned into a toothy grin at the purest _joy_ that the Pokemon emanated when Oren let him take it.

"This way then." He turned and walked to the end of the fence. Behind the corner, in a shadow of a sprawling tree, rested a Tauros with a lightweight crate strapped to the back. "That's Sunshine." Oren walked over to the chewing Pokemon and scratched both his cheeks. "Probably the calmest Tauros to ever live. He'll take your luggage to the inn-" he chuckled- "though I think Charizard won't be parting with his sign anytime soon. My nieces will be happy to know he's enjoying it so much." Even if none of them had ever anticipated the sign would end up in Charizard's claws.

"Are you hungry?" Leading Tauros closer, Oren nodded down the main road. "Aiden makes amazing pastries. Both sweet and savoury. Amazing if you want to rest in the park and snack on something delicious. Oh, and don't thank me for the welcome." He waved back toward the station, where the group had met Leon. "I haven't organised it. The word came out you were coming and they organised themselves." He winked at Leon. "Figured it's better if they get it out of their system as soon as possible."

Oren opened the crate on Tauros' back. "We are proud of our library. You can also borrow movies from there and even pans or tools, like drills or sewing machines. It's on the way to the gym, so if you'd like to see it, we can drop by. Say-" he grinned up at both Leon and Charizard- "how do you two feel about singing?"

* * *


End file.
